Parents (PerkyGoth14 Version)
NOTE: '' This page is NOT meant to compete with the page by VampireMeerkat. It is simply an interpretation for PerkyGoth14's continuity. Users should not be offended by this. The parents of the characters in Ed, Edd, n Eddy are usually not shown on camera. Below is a list of parent characters from the continuity of PerkyGoth14. Not everything is explained, as the author leaves certain things to be deciphered as the stories go on. Many characters on this list do not have a listed physical appearance for the same reason. '''This page is a work in progress'. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. ' Ed's Parents '''Matt Hill: ' Matt is the father of Ed and Sarah. Matt is a bit of a workaholic, but not as much as Edd's parents, but he tends to try to get away from his younger child's bratty behavior and seems to be the only adult who notices when his daughter is being a spoiled brat while no one else such as wife seems to pay attention since she's a little girl and acts cutsey and sweet in front of them. Matt also tends to drink a lot when he works and becomes a little violent when he comes home from work which often horrifies his wife. He had the idea to make Ed's old bedroom into Sarah's new room by the time she was being born and Ed would stay in the basement until his new room would be made, but he grew to love sleeping in the basement that the family decided to let him stay down there. '''Angelia Hill Angelia is the mother of Ed and Sarah. Angelia does not have a job and is a stay-at-home mother, often doing dishes and looking after her two children until her husband comes home. She seems to play favorites as she believes anything Sarah tells her and often tells Matt that Ed is picking on Sarah for no reason and is unaware that he doesn't care. It was revealed in Fast Times at Peach Creek Junior High that when she has laundry, she gives Ed the basket and makes him do it since he lives in the basement and just tells her husband she does it since she's supposed to clean up the house. She also seems to like buttered toast and gravy as much as her son, but isn't as vocal about it since she is a proper young lady. She comes from a family aristocrats and mentioned to threaten to tattle on the PTA if any other students didn't do what she said in a way Sarah would tell her things and threaten Ed with it. Edd's Parents Samuel Vincent Samuel is a little more relaxed compared to his wife, but he is often a tough and strict father in which Edd doesn't really mind, though he's not horribly harsh with his only child. He is obviously the more in charge parents of the relationship between him and his wife and hopes that Edd becomes a successful businessman like him someday. Anna Vincent Anna is a very hard-working woman, even more so than her husband. She and her parents left Japan and she came into Peach Creek at a young age and she felt it was her fault that they moved. To impress everyone around her, she works excessively and acted like a little girl businesswoman. Anna also has obsessive compulsive disorder, but due to her busy schedule, she doesn't have time to clean and usually has Edd do it for her. She and her husband are also too busy to help look after him and rarely get to have some quality time with each other outside of work. Before they moved into Peach Creek, they used to be very peaceful, until work found her and her husband again. Eddy's Parents Tony Sampson Tony is a very well-mannered man, he tends to frighten a lot of people in his neighborhood and often pals around with Samuel and Matt in a way Eddy does with Double D and Ed. He is actually very nice when you get to know him and is very accepting of Eddy, though like his wife, is against his scams on the other kids, though he does the same things in his own job as a car salesman. Teri Sampson Teri is sometimes a stay-at-home mother, but she doesn't really do a lot of housework and often stays inside, but doesn't do any housework. She is very doting on Eddy and usually sides with him, but isn't afraid to punish him. She means well, but wasn't raised to become a proper woman. When in a good mood, she is very comforting and supporting of Eddy, and often is against Nazz at times due to the party she threw when she was supposed to be babysitting Eddy. She also used to be friends with the Kanker mother when they were younger and brings it up whenever she happens to find the woman in the grocery store. Kanker's Parents Erin Kanker From the day she was born, Erin has been trouble and was the thorn in her parents' sides. Erin often stole from people and spent a lot of her school days beating people up, and had Eddy's mother, Teri, on her side. Erin is still a bit of a bad woman, but has been broken herself after she met some men and had children and now warns her daughters about the dangers of men based on experience. She harbors a crush on Matt still and thinks he could do a lot better than Angelia, while he admits she's right, he refuses to divorce her and that would mean that Erin would marry him if he did. Butch Asgard Butch is Lee's father. Butch wasn't that bright, and thought more with his muscles than with his brain and he only used Erin for her body. Bubba St. Germain Bubba is Marie's father. Bubba was very abusive towards Lee, Marie, and Erin, but mostly to Marie. Though she was very young when he was around, he often drank a lot and abused them all and often beat Marie for no good reason, possibly from the alcoholism. Due to his domestic violence, Erin saw him in court right away and he went to jail and Erin took custody of Marie from then on. Rod Fitzgerald Rod is May's father. Not much is known about him and Erin refuses to explain why she left him and felt bad for May since she doesn't know anything about her father and made up stories about him to make her feel better and claimed that certain items in their trailer once belonged to him, but she still kept his, Butch, and Bubba's robes. Jimmy's Parents Kelsey Christenson ' Kelsey was a very fragile young girl and was often accident prone, so much that she had to travel around the world in a bubble for her life, and when she finally got married to Jimmy's father, she had to wear a gas mask and rubber gloves to protect herself in case she picked up a disease from him. She often takes long baths in the tub and asks Jimmy to massage her feet for her. '''Keenan Christenson ' Keenan is Jimmy's father, he can be a nice guy, but when it comes to his son, he can be a little strict and demands obedience, but isn't home very often due to being a dentist and had to make his son wear a mouth brace due to a scam caused by those Ed boys. Kevin's Parents '''Dennis Barr Since the beginning, Dennis was a very well-natured young boy who was always saying 'please and thank you' to everybody, even calling them 'sir' or 'ma'am', even when he would be among friends. He currently works in the jawbreaker factory and allows Kevin to have as much candy as he wants. April Barr Kevin's mother who lives far away from the cul-de-sac and only comes back for special occasions like Christmas. Jonny's Parents Ginger Grove Jonny's widowed and single mother. Ginger is often a woman to avoid conversation with as she always speaks with too much information, much to the discomfort of other people. She keeps her husband's ashes with her and even talks with them at times, which provoked a very young Jonny into coming up with and 'befriending' Plank. David Grove Jonny's father who died sometime before the series started. It is unknown how he died and for how long, but one could speculate when Jonny 2x4 wasn't much of age. He was said to work in a lumber yard before his death and gave Jonny one to play with since he couldn't afford any Christmas presents that one year, but his occupation may have had something to do with his death. His wife spends her time now talking with his ashes, meaning he was cremated after death. Nazz's Parents Ashton von Bartonschmeer A very kind man who is currently the gym teacher and football coach for the school. Tabitha von Bartonschmeer A very beautiful and nature loving woman who still lives in the 1960's and believes everything her daughter Nazz does is just simply a sign of her wonderful and creative genius. She was also a big fan of David Bowie in her day, possibly a hint to where Nazz's name came from. Rolf's Parents Peter Kemplis Rolf's father who was a shepherd in his day and has retired from the job, leaving Rolf to take it over and mentioned it is a great family honor. Petal Kemplis Rolf's mother who was once a foreign exchange student growing up. She had mentioned to her host family that she would do chores back home and her family insisted she didn't need to do them anymore, but she did so anyway. She is very prone to violent outbursts if she is offended, which is often. Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Adults Category:Fan Characters